


Me Gustas Cuando Callas 我喜歡你是寂靜的

by EvaLee7521



Series: Si T’u Me Olvidas 如果你將我遺忘 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Si T’u Me Olvidas 如果你將我遺忘 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900597
Kudos: 2





	Me Gustas Cuando Callas 我喜歡你是寂靜的

尾聲附錄：

Me Gustas Cuando Callas  
我喜歡你是寂靜的

Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,   
我喜歡你是寂靜的，彷彿你消失了一樣，  
y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.   
你從遠處聆聽我，我的聲音卻無法觸及你。  
Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado   
好像你的雙眼已經飛離遠去，  
y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.   
如同一個吻，封緘了你的嘴。

Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma   
如同所有的事物充滿我的靈魂，  
emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía.   
你從所有的事物中浮現，充滿了我的靈魂。  
Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,   
你像我的靈魂，一隻夢的蝴蝶，  
y te pareces a la palabra melancolía.   
你如同憂鬱這個字。

Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante.   
我喜歡你是寧靜的，好像你已遠去。  
Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo.   
你聽起來像在悲嘆，一隻如鴿悲鳴的蝴蝶。  
Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:   
你從遠處聽見我，我的聲音無法企及你；  
Déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo.   
讓我在你的沉默中安靜無聲。

Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio   
並且讓我藉你的沉默與你說話，  
claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.   
你的沉默明亮如燈，簡單如指環。  
Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.   
你就像黑夜，擁有寂靜與群星。  
Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo.   
你的沉默就是星星的沉默，遙遠而明亮。

Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.   
我喜歡你是寂靜的，彷彿你消失了一樣，  
Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto.   
遙遠而且哀傷，彷彿你已經死了。  
Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan.   
彼時，一個字，一個微笑，已經足夠。  
Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto.   
而我會覺得幸福，因那不是真的而覺得幸福。

＊＊＊

那天，當Gregory的匕首刺進Mycroft的身體裡時，並沒有發生奇蹟。  
Gregory所懷抱的一點點希望破滅了。  
Mycroft死了。  
他的死亡並不如同他的一生那樣的戲劇化。天空沒有烏雲，人們也沒有哀悼。他被完全的遺忘。關於他的歷史，成了杜撰。他不曾存在過。  
唯一記得〝Mycroft Holmes〞這個名字的，只剩下Gregory與Sherlock。人間唯一的天使，以及唯一的惡魔。  
西元2015年，Gregory 52歲。他在一場槍戰中遭流彈波及，住院了整整3個月。3年後，他55歲，正式向政府申請了退休。  
他依舊住在那間小套房中。不同的是，他用他微薄的退休金，向房東把房子買了下來。他可以一直住在那兒。因為他相信Mycroft會來找他。  
Gregory依舊和Sherlock、John保持著聯繫。John是個好醫生，他甚至自願擔下了Gregory家庭醫生的責任。  
他的身體每下愈況了。越來越無常的氣候常常讓他的身體感覺到疼痛。他想那或許是他時日不多的緣故。

＊＊＊

這天，已經42歲的Sherlock接到了一封簡訊。這件事情讓坐在另一張單人沙發上的John挑起了一邊眉毛。  
「我以為你已經不幹了。」  
「我是已經不幹了。」Sherlock回答。然後，露出了一個John相當熟悉的、非常肯定其中有什麼秘密在的笑容。「不過這個可不一樣。」  
John疑惑的歪著頭。  
「走吧、John，我們有很重要的事情要做了！」到了這個歲數的Sherlock稍微學會了沉穩，不過他還是用著有點急切的動作自沙發上站起了身。他整了整自己的西裝，套上了長外套。「不用帶上你的柺杖了，你會忘記帶回來的。」  
John佯怒說：「我忘記都是因為你不給我時間拿它！」  
「沒錯，那正是我的意思。」Sherlock笑得露出了牙齒。  
再一次的，John覺得自己察覺到了什麼。但是他還是無法猜出到底是什麼。他穿上自己的咖啡色短夾，再次跟上了Sherlock的步伐。  
他倆人搭上了一台計程車，Sherlock快速的報了個地址。  
John聽了，又是歪著頭發出了疑問：「那是哪？」他可不記得Sherlock有什麼親戚或是朋友住在那的。  
Sherlock並沒有回答，他只是轉頭又給了John一個充滿了秘密的笑容。  
半個小時後，他倆人站在了一棟獨戶的2樓半平房前。  
「挺不錯的房子。」John評價道。  
Sherlock則是上前按了門鈴。  
半分鐘之後，細碎的腳步聲自門內靠近了他們。門被豁的打開，打開它的則是一個約莫5歲大的孩子。  
「你真慢。」那個孩子對著Sherlock抱怨說。他走出門，然後再往裡頭覷了一眼，接著關上了門。  
「好久不見，Dr. John Watson，最近過得如何？」小男孩用著還有點奶氣的聲音問候著。  
John瞪大了眼睛。「你是怎麼…」  
「別賣弄了，Mycroft。John不認識你。」Sherlock又是伸手招了計程車。  
「…抱歉，現在是什麼狀況？」John開始覺得迷糊了。  
他應該要認識這個小男孩嗎？  
「抱歉，我忘了自我介紹。我的名字是Mycroft Holmes。是Sherlock現在的表弟，以前的親哥哥。」三個人坐上車之後，小男孩這麼自我介紹著。  
「還是個白痴。」Sherlock補充。  
John的眼神在他兩人之間看來看去。然後遲疑的說：「你就是那個Mycroft？」  
John記得Sherlock對他說過的天使與惡魔的故事。惡魔最後死了，天使則是下落不明。  
「是的。」Mycroft笑瞇著眼睛回答。  
又是歪了歪頭，John接著問：「那麼，我們現在又要去哪？」  
「去找我的天使。」Mycroft毫不扭捏的說。  
「去找另一個白痴。」這是Sherlock的回答。  
15分鐘後，他們再度下了車。  
「……這是Gregory住的地方。」John轉頭，用無法理解的聲音發問。  
然而，卻沒有人回答他。  
Mycroft逕自跑上了階梯，然後按了門鈴。  
數分鐘後，大門被打了開。Gregory蒼老的身影自門內走出。  
「我親愛的Greg，我回來了。」年僅5歲的Mycroft用著與他年齡完全不符的成熟語調──當然那還帶著點奶氣──這麼說著。  
Gregory先是愣了愣，然後才是開心的笑了。他一句話也沒說，就只是伸手抱住了他面前的小男孩。  
John第一次看見Gregory笑得這麼開心。這麼多年來，這是第一次。  
「所以，你就是那個死去的惡魔？」John看了看年僅5歲的Mycroft，然後再問向Gregory：「而Greg，你就是那個被遺留下來的天使？」  
Gregory笑著點點頭。年僅5歲的Mycroft仗恃著自己身體小，此時就正和Gregory擠著一張單人沙發。  
「雖然我只有5歲，」Mycroft接著開口說：「但我所擁有的記憶可不只有5年而已。」  
對於他的這番話，Gregory似乎相當的驚訝。「你記得？」  
「什麼意思？」John有些歪著頭問。  
「他記得自己以前所有的白痴事蹟。」Sherlock相當惡毒的代替回答。  
「還有你的，Sherly。」Mycroft不忘微笑補充道。「而且我想，Greg應該還留著那本媽咪的日記影本。」  
「Mycroft！」Sherlock凶狠的吼了一聲。  
為了表示自己沒在怕，Mycroft又繼續說：「當然，曾經是惡魔的那千百年間的愚蠢事蹟，我也是一個都沒忘。」他表示，他對於自己的記憶力，相當的有信心。  
「John，我們回家！」Sherlock瞪著眼睛，氣勢萬千的這麼說：「Mycroft，你欠我車資！」  
「哦，放心吧，我的存款已經有你存款的尾數那麼多了。」Mycroft回答得相當雲淡風輕。而Gregory與John則是忍不住竊笑。  
果然是天生一物剋一物。

三天後，在John Watson的醫生身分幫助下，Mycroft得到了一紙證明，是關於社區關懷老人活動的。Gregory對此表達了抗議與傷心，他堅決自己還沒那麼老，不過理所當然的被駁回。  
接著，Mycroft又用了日記影本與Sherlock做了交換，讓他到家裡去演了一場戲，好得以讓他可以三天兩頭的往Gregory的家裡跑，甚至是過夜。  
Gregory的身體更差了。年僅5歲的Mycroft有時會嘮叨著說過幾年等他修完大學課程，他就要帶著他回到法國南方的老家去曬太陽過過晚年。Gregory聽了只是笑著摸摸他的頭。他知道Mycroft可以，但是他恐怕等不了那麼久了。  
他們睡覺的時候總是窩在一起，為此，Mycroft甚至帶著Gregory到傢俱店買過了一張大床。他說他的基因好，會長得像以前一樣高。Gregory聽了還是笑著摸著他的頭。因為他怕自己恐怕是看不到了。  
他們就這樣半是相依偎的又過了一年。  
Mycroft已經6歲了。他自修完了中學課程，高中及大學課程正準備中。Gregory目瞪口呆的看著他那些資料與課程，完全沒辦法理解高IQ的人腦袋是怎麼運作的。不過Gregory自己則是學會了下西洋棋，雖然和Mycroft比起賽來還是只有穩輸的份。  
但是平穩的日子總有一天會告終。  
就在他們要出門去逛書店的這天，Gregory在門口的階梯上跌倒了。救護車在5分鐘之內趕到，Sherlock與John則是在15分鐘內也趕到。  
Mycroft用力的抿著唇，看著昏迷不醒的Gregory躺在病床上被推來推去的做著一個又一個的檢查。  
John走上前，以家庭醫生的身分向醫院交涉了目前的狀況。  
「Greg的昏迷指數是9，狀況還不算太差。」John嘆了口氣。「腳的部份稍微有些骨裂；ＣＴ報告也還沒出來。」  
最後，醫生決定Gregory必須留在醫院裡觀察三天。  
隔天，John拿到了ＣＴ報告。他嘆了口氣，一旁的Sherlock則是板著臉。當他們來到病房時，Mycroft正在看書，Gregory則是還沒清醒。  
Sherlock從John的手上拿走了報告，直接一言不發的轉給了Mycroft。  
「成功率有多少？」Mycroft問。  
「一半一半。」John低聲回答。  
驀地，Mycroft拉出一個有點悲傷的小小微笑。「有總比沒有好。」  
Gregory接受了手術。手術也相當的成功。  
然而一周後，因為護理人員的疏忽，Gregory的傷口受到了感染，情況開始急轉直下。  
「過來吧，我的小男孩。」難得清醒的Gregory在病床上招招手。  
眼眶裡依舊還打轉著些眼淚，Mycroft直接爬上了Gregory的病床。他還只是個6歲的孩子，對於自己的生理反應，還無法那麼的控制自如。  
「別哭。你知道死亡不會是結束。」Gregory笑著說。他乾燥而溫暖的手撫上了Mycroft的眼瞼，  
Mycroft同意的點點頭，卻說：「但是，少了你，我將孤獨的走完這輩子。」他的聲音裡還帶著鼻音跟童音，聽起來多麼的楚楚可憐。  
Gregory則是失笑道：「天哪，你才6歲。」  
「6歲可以學習很多種語言了。」  
「包括這個？」Gregory說了句葡萄牙文。  
「當然包括這個。」Mycroft也回敬了句葡萄牙文。  
Gregory感嘆一笑。「看來，你真的都記得。」  
然後，Mycroft輕輕的在Gregory的臉頰上印上了一個吻。「你會跟我在一起嗎？我親愛的Greg。」  
Gregory聽見了Mycroft小聲抱怨著其實他想吻的不是臉頰，然後他在他嘴唇上印上一個輕吻。「當然。我是你的守護天使，我親愛的Myc。」  
他們再度交換了一個輕吻。在臉頰上的。  
3個小時後，Gregory的維生器材發出了響亮的警報聲。  
Mycroft跳下了床，站在一旁看著醫生與護士們為Gregory做著急救。他的眼神有點惶恐有點茫然，有點冷漠又有點期待。  
最後，Gregory的身體被蓋上了白布。  
西元2019年，Gregory Lestrade逝世，享年56歲。

告別式那天，幾乎所有Gregory認識的朋友都去送了他。  
所有的一切，都是Mycroft透過Sherlock與John所策劃的。  
他稱之為是送給Gregory的禮物之一。  
而葬禮那天，只有Mycroft與Sherlock看得見，生著巨大的灰色翅膀的天使Gregory，就正在現場陪著他們，並微笑著。

崎人 2012.09.03


End file.
